Episode 30
"Secret" is the 4th episode of the season "Two Mirrors" and the 30th episode from total. Plot The episode opens with a scene of Ai Enma, in her home, sewing something out of red cloth. While she sews she becomes distracted and accidentally pricks her finger. As she watches the blood well up from the wound with a look of bemusement, we cut to a scene at a ramen bar where Wanyuudou is eating a bowl of noodles. The boss lets one of his workers, Shuuichi Yagisawa, off early so he can make it to the hospital before visiting hours are over. He urges Shuuichi to take his wife, Chinami, some gyoza which Yagisawa-san says will delight her. As he makes it to Chinami's room, Hone Onna comes out of the door disguised as a nurse and asks Shuuichi how things are going. Once inside the room, Shuuichi gives Chinami her food which she instantly guesses it's gyoza from the tell-tale smell. As Chinami and Shuuichi talk, Chinami comments on how she'd prefer to be in a six-person room rather than this lonely one-person room Shuuichi has gotten her. She asks if it is true that he's won the lottery, since he has been able to suddenly such an expensive room and she's been hearing rumors. He tells Chinami not to worry and that if she is lonely then she should contact some of her school friends and offers to call some of her friends right there and then. Chinami changes the topic and, out of the blue, asks Shuuichi to never bear a grudge if she was to die, all the while fingering the silver cross hanging around her neck. We see a glimpse of Yagisawa-san at his computer trying to access the Hell Link. Flash back to the hospital and Shuuichi assures Chinami that all is well, that only good things have been happening lately and that their luck is definitely changing. He is convinced her sickness will be healed as well. We leave the couple in each others' arms as Hone Onna eavesdrops from outside the door. As she turns down the hall she passes the mysterious, young girl glimpsed in episode two. She is walking down the corridor with a small flower in her hands and wishes Hone Onna good-evening. She has extremely iridescent violet-blue eyes and jaw-length hair, turned out at the sides. She appears to be about seven years old and is dressed western-style this time with a straw hat. Cut to the city-center and we see Ichimokuren at a job interview for an unnamed "establishment" run by a man named Shouki. Shouki is instantly attracted to Ren, gripping his chin to better appreciate his beauty and commenting, "Not bad", as flowers of love bloom around the two men's faces. Ren takes this in his stride and thanks Hhouki for the compliment. Shouki begins the interview by lying about hundreds of daily applicants for the job Ren is applying for. Ren sees through all this of course and plays along as Shouki boasts about how he has turned this place into a top-notch establishment after just beginning as a porter. Shouki then comments that he rarely has an applicant like Ren before him and goes ahead and hires him, setting him a quota of 500,000 yen in his first three months and 800,000 there after. Ren comments that the advertisement he'd read had said that there was no quota and Shouki tells Ren that if he doesn't want to trust people he shouldn't become a host while throwing a contract at him. Ren thinks to himself that he has wasted his time checking out Shouki, as he is just as much of a bastard as the rumors imply. Back at the hospital, Chinami awakens from a troubled sleep to find the young girl with the purple eyes at her bedside. The girl inquires as whether or not Chinami is OK and Chinami informs her that the pain has calmed down. The young girl responds by asking "Really?...Mommy?" Back in town, Shuuichi is at a restaurant with a friend, from whom he is borrowing money. The friend tells him that this is definitely the only time whilst Shuuichi promises to pay it back within six months, all the while the Three Straws are observing the transaction from outside. They comment among themselves that Shuuichi is trying far too hard, even if it is for his beloved wife, as now that loan-sharks will no longer lend him money, he is borrowing from his friends. Wanyuudou tells the other two that Yagisawa-chan doesn't care if it's wrong or right any longer, as long as he gets the money for Chinami and we get a flash of Shuuichi, Hhouki and another man named Sakuma, committing some kind of robbery. We find out that this incident occurred right after Shouki was fired from his job as a host. Through a twist of fate the three men managed to steal twenty million yen, allowing Shouki his opportunity to get back at all the people who had wronged him. We learn that Shouki forced Shuuichi to kill Sakuma to eliminate the risk he posed, but mostly to get his cut of the twenty million yen. Shouki achieved this by threatening to kill Shuuichi and thereby burdening Chinami with all his debts at a time when she is at her lowest ebb. So Shuuichi did it, but Shouki didn't end up giving him his cut of the money, hence the reason he is still broke and accessing the Hell Link, to send Shouki to Hell. On the way home with the money from his friend, Shuuichi passes an Internet cafe and contacts Ai Enma. When Ai receives the message she is just finishing her sewing., She has made a red pull-string bag and filled it with marles and her Grandmother says that she "hopes she likes it", referring to the person Ai has made the marble-bag for. Ai's computer screen turns red as it receives Shuuichi's message and she instantly transports Shuuichi into her scarlet universe, where she lays the bargain before him. His soul for Shouki's, when one is cursed, two graves are dug. This time Ichimokuren serves as the straw doll, the seal of the covenant. This doesn't bother Shuuichi as he believes he is the kind of person who will go to Hell anyway. But, he doesn't untie the red string straight away, telling Ai he has things to do first. Back at the hospital and Chinami is once again with her "daughter" who she calls Kii-chan. The nurse tries to remind Chinami that she doesn't have a daughter but she barely hears her, paying attention to the liitle girl sharing her juice with a vase of flowers. Cut to Shouki waking up to a phone call from Shuuichi. The two men meet in the park where Shuuichi informs Shouki that he will be going to the police if he doesn't receive his share of the money. Shuuichi tells Shouki that he is no longer falling for his threats and to meet him back at the park with his money that evening. Back at the hospital, the purple eyed girl is now in the chapel offering her juice to a statue of Jesus telling him to "drink" and that "it is good" when Ai Enma suddenly appears behind her. The young girl turns and runs in fear when she sees Ai. Back at the ramen bar where he works, Shuuichi comes in to help the boss on his day off and he lies to him about Chinami's health improving and the possibility of her coming home soon. The boss tells Shuuichi that providence must be smiling on him as only good things happen to good, honest people. But it is not so. Back at the hospital, the doctor's are making a very bad prognosis for Chinami based on extensive brain scans they have been performing. With a nurse walking her back to her room, we see that Shouki is watching Chinami from the lobby. As he follows her, Hone Onna, still in her nurse get-up, decides that her mistress would be unhappy if she were to let things escalate, and as she makes to follow them she is accosted by the little, purple eyed girl who asks her to take her to the toilet and refers to her as "old lady", which infuriates Hone Onna. Back at the park, where he is being watched by Wanyuudou, Shuuichi has been stood up by Shouki. He receives a text message from Chinami saying that a friend is at the hospital with her and Shuuichi races there in a panic. He arrives to find Chinami with Shouki and the little girl and Shouki has told her all about Sakuma's murder. Shuuichi tries to deny killing him but he basically admits it during his argument with Shouki. Chinami is distraught and as Shuuichi and Shouki come to blows she breaks down and the little girl runs from the room. Shouki punches Shuuichi and throws Chinami's silver cross at him calling him a filthy murderer. As Chinami grasps her head she screams in pain, Shouki gets between Shuuichi and the nurses' call button, trying to make him promise to never to come after him for money again. As Shuuichi doesn't promise, Shouki snaps off the call button, driving Shuuichi to get out his straw doll and pull the thread. In the hospital China is recovering from her ordeal and as we cut to Ai and the Three Straws discussing the situation, we see that Ai has brought the little, purple-eyed girl with them to the sunset world. The other's ask if she is human or not as Ai finally gives her the bag of marbles she had made. The little girl immediately rips the bag in two, saying to Ai "it's ripped" as if she didn't just do it herself. Ai just stares at her blankly while the Three Straws are aghast at her rudeness. Finally, back at the hospital, Shuuichi Yagisawa is at his wife's bedside begging forgiveness as she lies unconscious. Chinami wakes up but doesn't recognize Shuuichi and simply asks him if he's seen her daughter. Trivia *Kikuri joins Ai and her companions in this episode. Characters S2 EP 04 Shuuichi Yagisawa.PNG|Shuuichi Yagisawa S2 EP 04 Chinami Yagisawa.PNG|Chinami Yagisawa S2 EP 04 Shouki.PNG|Shouki Category:Episodes Category:Season 2